powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
FearMakers
This is a list of FearMakers from Power Rangers Hound Force. Fearful Foot Soldiers These are the typical foot soldiers you'd see in any Ranger series. They don't have any weapons except for their claws, which doesn't do much damage. First Seen: Blood Connection Part 1 Experiment ONE Experiment ONE was the first proper villain that Hound Force faces, quickly destroying the Fearful Foot Soldiers. Experiment ONE was made by the Fearful King after he found out the Rangers would stop him. Soon enough, the rangers managed to destroy Experiment ONE and Earth was safe for another day. First Seen: Blood Connection Part 1 F.E.A.R Bot 1.0 The F.E.A.R Bot 1.0 was an experiment made by the Fear Organization to see if they could make an invincible monster. Once the Rangers defeated the bot, it managed to make itself grow. Unfortunately for Fear, the Rangers had a megazord trick up their sleeves and managed to destroy the big version too. First Seen: Bigger Than You Twin-Mites The Twin-Mites were made by the Fearful King, after getting an idea from The Fear Majesty, to try and escape Hound Forces radars. They made twin FearMakers, which could disguise as little children, but destroy massive amounts of land. When the Rangers destroyed the Twin-Mites, they grew large (like F.E.A.R Bot 1.0), but combined to make one huge monster. This was a bit difficult for Hound Force, but they managed to summon the Fang Sword and destroy the Twin-Mites once and for all. First Seen: Invasion of the Fear The Fear Ranger The Fear Ranger was an imposter David Johnson, made to trick the Rangers. The only problem was that the real David Johnson would still be there, so he had to be removed. The Fear Ranger managed to remove David Johnson, but lost so much fear in the process, he became in a permenant 'morphed' state. Samantha Johnson's worst fear was something happening to him, so The Fear Ranger managed to feed on this fear to become a fake David, but the other Rangers soon caught on and destroyed him. This was the first villain to not grow, since the discovery of growing monsters. First Seen: Fear of the Red Ranger Dyna-Kat Dyna-Kat at first sight was an ordinary Fearful Foot Soldier, but in a fight with them, they found out this one was hard to kill. Then, it blew up, not damaging itself but almost destroying the Rangers. This happened a lot, until the Rangers couldn't take it anymore. After a long time looking for the base, the Fearful King found it, and sent Dyna-Kat to blow it up. The hurt Rangers tried to stop him again, but as before, it was too much. Dyna-Kat thought he finally won, but Dr. Reed had one trick up his sleeve. He took Christopher's morpher and fought it until it was weak. He unmorphed and gave it back to Chris, and asked for them to destroy it. When they did, it grew again, but was weaker, because it used so much energy and didn't gain enough fear, so it was easy pickings for the Hounds. First Seen: Goodbye Hound Force Category:Villains Category:Power Rangers Hound Force